Vanilla B
' Vanilla B' Vanilla B is a Bulgarian guitarist, songwriter, actress and TV personality. She is best known for being the guitarist of Bulgarian rock band SPopova and for portraying Princess Diana in the drama series "Limousine" Vanilla started her musical career back in 2006 when she met her bandmates in High School. Guitars have always fascinated her and as a consequence she became a guitarist. From 2015 to 2017, she appeared as a regular cast member on the VH1 reality television series Love & Hip Hop: New York Early life Vanilla B was born and raised in Plovdiv, Bulgaria on the 4th of February 1991 and is youngest child. She has one-quarter Greek and one-quarter Macedonian ancestry. She has showed interest in music from a very young age and took on guitar lessons at the age of 6. She has said for several interviews that her mother was the one who influenced her. "I definitely saw the spark in her eyes and felt the need to push her develop her talent "- her mother states.Apart from music her hobbies included acting (she later became an actress), tennis, swimming and photography having been inspired by her sister, who is a famous photographer and blogger. 2006 was the year of change when her hobbies became her profession as she co-founded Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH) along with her classmates Dowine, Lil' M and Kayonce but they split up in 2010, just after their graduation due to the fact the band wasn't successful and to pursue their own hopes and dreams. After graduating, Vanina D. moved to Dublin, Ireland and started studying Pharmacy in Trinity College. She had worked as a waitress and often performed in local clubs, where she met record label Starship executive- John Barkley with whom she was rumored to have a relationship but was never confirmed Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart During the last years of High School Lil' M, Dowine, Vanilla B and Kayonce decided to form a band called Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH). They experimented with several styles, including country and folk, before deciding groove-based music would become their genre. The band put together a demo that was rejected by several labels, before falling into the hands of Klasika Records executives Jack Robev, Bart Williams, and Jujo Marshall Jr. Despite high expectations from the band and the record company, the album failed to catch on and their lead single "The Yard", was a failure. According to Dowine, the failure of the album was "a huge disappointment" that led them to break up. However, one summer night, after years of separation the band members met by accident in the same Karaoke bar in their hometown and performed together. The Karaoke bar's audience "went crazy", as Kayonce once stated and that caused the band to reunite.Following Williams advice, the band changed its name to SPopova due to its initial long name and also "because SPopova sounds more fancy"- as stated by Vanilla B. SPopova and mainstream success After years of hard work, in 2014, the band finally decided to record and release their first album called "Black Drawer". Needless to say it became a hit and it even sold out within 12 hours after the release. The album reached number one on the US Billboard 200 chart and the lead single "Moves like Iva" became the band's first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. The band won the Grammy award for best new artist in 2014. For the next few years, they toured extensively worldwide and produced two live recordings. The band released their second album "Plovacation" on January 27,2016 at the day of Vanilla B's dog's birthday. All four singles of the album were highly successful on the Billboard Hot 100, including second single "One More 10 Minute Break'', which reached number one. The band has been featured in various advertisements including ones for Hero Chocolate and Coca Cola and have starred in a movie as well. SPopova has performed numerous times at festivals including Tomorrowland and Coachela and have also sold more than 15 million albums in Europe and 27 million albums worldwide. Personal Life Vanilla B is the highest paid actress in Hollywood as of 2017. Her best friend Angelina Jolie once said that is jealous of her talent and beauty. She is currently engaged to the Canadian actor and model Nick Bateman. The pair met at the set of "Flowers and Roses" movie in 2014. Ironically the plot is about two actors, who meet at a set of a movie and fell in love with each other. "As soon as I saw her I fell in love with her and haven't stopped loving her ever since. She is my soulmate. She is the person I want to have kids with. She is funny, a little stubborn at times, caring, loving and the most amazing creature I have ever seen in my life. She is the one I want to grow old with. She is my everything. " - Nick Bateman said in an interview for Vogue. He proposed to her last year at the top of Empire State Building, where his helicopter was waiting for them and directly flew to the seychelles. Vanilla B's hobby is collecting diamonds.She is the proud owner of The Hope Diamond, which is one of the most expensive diamonds in the world "Well what can I say... I guess diamonds are girl's best friend indeed." Vanina also has a very successful pharmaceutical company and is reportedly working on a cure for cancer.